Cigarette packs are known to have a re-closable label that is provided on a wrapped bundle of cigarettes. Pulling the label exposes an extraction opening for retrieving the cigarettes. The label includes a region of pressure sensitive adhesive that allows the label to be re-positioned over the extraction opening and held in place.